


untitled mania short

by donniestan



Series: that faded love (mania vignettes) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniestan/pseuds/donniestan
Summary: Thought the world could do with one more awkward mania interview.





	untitled mania short

Joe had that look on his face he always had when Patrick talked about Kanye West- like he was out of his depth. Andy got distracted by the fast music playing in the background and appeared to start dissociating. Pete started staring at his shoes for no apparent reason. The interviewer tried to steer them all back on track.

" So." He said. And then: " Newalbummaniacoming19thjanuary2018whatwasthatlikeforyourguyscomparedtootheralbumswasitgoodtohavethedelayornotwhatareyouguysthoughts."

Patrick cleared his throat.  
" Uh... I think , think it was really important to have that delay, cos we all...." He did that Patricky thing of realising he had a bigger thought than he previously expected coming out of his mouth, like biting into a burger than was too large and realising when he had only started eating it. He coughed, but before he could say anything, Pete broke in.

" Yeah, it was really good because we all, kinda worked as a team again cos we had been off for a while," realising with horror that he had accidentally referenced the time when the band hadn't been seen for about 4 months and everyone thought Patrick had left the country.

" YeahwhatdidyoyguysdowhenyouwereonbreakcosyouguysareMENNowhowdoesthatfeel." Said the interviewer.

" Just did.. " Joe tried not to make eye contact with Patrick but he did and Patrick grinned innocently back at him. Of course now the fans were going to think that they had just renewed their vows for the 3rd time and adopted their 16th child. Great. Joe started fiddling with a loose thread on the couch.

" Real good." Patrick said, smiling softly. His hand jerked on his knee, like he was straining to switch places with Pete and take Joe's hand.

" Andfinallywhatisyouguysfavesongonmaniathisonesforandy" chimed in the interviewer.

Andy shrugged.


End file.
